Dream of the Sky: Nightshade: A naruto saga
by taintedbloodstainrose
Summary: Nightshade is an enthraling new story in the Naruto saga about a girl who is in search of Itachi. There's love, death, life, heartbreak, and mystery and action.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

[[ author's note: O M G I'm so exsited to be uploding my very first fanfic chapter! I hope u will all like it cause I took a lot of time to develop the characters and expand on the grateness of naruto. please dont leave hatefull comments cause i know the first chapters are also im new. ]]

[[editor's note!: Hi everyone, this is Saranis, I'm am Cinders's editor. Trust me, it's a bigger job then you know! I make sure her creativeity is not hindered by her gramar, but I also try to keep the story true to her original. I will also be manageing her fanfic account and posting her peaces. I look forward to posting for u -o-w-o-]] ]]

*Flashback*

"Itachi-kun! I Love you? Why do you have to go?" The rain seemed to take on my Mood as it rained outside.

"Heh. I must." Itachi scoffted his beautiful Red eyes glittered.

"I'm pretty sick with the Avenging Angel sickness. Its slowly destroying my body. So i hav to go and avenge my klan and taunt my brother while i still have time."

'But what about us?" I cried, I was Itachi's secret lover! To have him leave so suddenly was a disaster! My heart was broken"

*End Flash Back*

Gasp! What a nightmirror!

I woke up this mornin nowing i had a job to do! My name is Mirage Horizons. I have one green and one bluee eye that. The blue one can do the BYakugan and the green one can do the Sharingan.

"Ahhhh so sleepy!" I rubbed my eyes, slowly I put on my Ninja outfit. It was a rud tunic complete with white lace gloves. The tunic had slits of white along the arms and whute stitching. The slits looked like Angel Wings from the back.

After eating breakfast i decided to head out ti my destiny- to Konoha! The dream reminded me that I had to find Itachi!

"Because I have the avenging Angel sickness too!"

[[AN: thanks for reading! please let us know wat you think!"]]


	2. Chapter 2

(Saaaary for the long haitus gais!((Get it Gai sensi :)) But my sister broke my compputer! So dumn, anyway it's fixed now so enjoyz!

I pulled up my socks, silky! They had little wings on them to just liek my back. My nails too were painted red to match my outfit. I had to go to Konoh to find my love! And also find the cure for the disease! I knew thate even though there was a big war and stuff that y love would still be alive!

"Cause he is the best Ninja!" I declaird.

Taking my first steps toward my future i desended my tower Home and left my home of the Hidden Village of Broken Sky.

I looked back at my home longingly, is it really okay to leave? "Yes! I have to! I owe it to Itachi-kin!

Taking more steps i soon came to a cliff. One of my spirit animal friends were there. I have a bllod line limit that let's me talkto and Control spirit animals.

"Mirage!" This cliff is so big! A spirit Weasle said to me, he had an eyepatch and brown silky fur. He reminded me of Itachi-kun (AN- cause itachi means weasle in JApanese! Get it ;-)) so much that i got really sad.

"That's nice." I said trying to hide my tears. I smoothed out my long waist-length ebony hair to calm down. My one silver streak slitters.d

"There is something pink and weird at the bottom. I think it was a messenger. From Konoh!"

I gasped! I was going to Conhoa!"

Take me to the bottom of the cliff!" I asked furiously.

"Okay." The itachi-weasle said back to me. Quickly, he picked me up and floated me down the clif. sure enough! There was a person. They must have fallin! "It's very dangerous here! I said "she should have been more caredful!"

"Tch. What a waste i said." Going over to the dead girl i went through her backpack. Sure enough there was a business card! "Sakura" it read. Her last name was crossed out and repleced with the name Uchiha in bring red letters. I gasped! Did she know Itachi-kun! I had to get to Konoha!

Quickly i ran up the cliff and wandered down to teh Hidden village of leaf.

Our two countries don't alway get along but I didn't care! "I love Itachi so much they have to let me in!" I called to myself.

Leaving the village of broken Syke. I approached the two huge doors that marked the opening into Kononha.

Seeing how bicly carved the doors were i could feel my heart grow faint. "Ah. The doors are so pretty. Not like me." I frowed looking down at my nails. Would Itachi even still liek me no that i was sick to?

"Auuug i have to find out!" Taking a deep bread i walked toward the doors. On the otherside of the doors i wa in for a surprise! Because on the other sied of the doors was.

...

Naruto!


	3. Chp 3

Chp 3

Naduro was looking might anger. His bright flashed blue. His eyes were famous for making people feel uncomfurtable. He had a knacks for this.

"Why is a beutiful girl like you sniffin' around these big gates?!" He demanded.

"I am not beautiful!" I yelled with so much anger. I hate it when people lie to my face like that, like as if I am beaudiful when I can't even.

Naruto scuffed.

(I gut tired so i'll put the rest in la8ters ;-)))


	4. Chapter 4our

Chapter four

Mirage gaped it was itachi-kun in da photogrpah.

"Okm! You know Itachi-kun?!"

"Huh? Itach? Naruto replied looking up squinting. "Yeah I do. He replied. Or I did. He is dead.

I could feel myself hyperventalating. "Itachi!"

All the fight left my boddy as i collapsed into Naruto's strong arms. Had he always been so full of muscles? I sobbed quietly, tears glistning down my face. My blue eye and my green eye gave my tears the appearence of blue and green colored jewls.

"Naruto, what i need to find him!" I asked loudly.

"Tch. Your weird:" Natruro replied gently smoothing back one of my long flowing strans of blone hair. He lingered over one of the silver and red streaks. They matched my outfit!

I blushed and "i don't need your pity." I said grumpily pushing Naruto away.

Naruto smirked, "That's not even Itachi in that photo!"

"Whaaaat?" I was incredual.

"That's Sasuke! My best froend." He just looks like Itachi cause they are brothers."

"Brothers?"

I thought back to my time with Itachi's Kun. He had mentioned having a brother. "Sasuke." I have to finde Sauke. I said with defiance.

"I have to find Sasoosk!" I yelled largely. Naruto nodded seeing my resolve. His spiky yellow hair flopping up and down.

"I see how intent you are. But Sasuke like to wander around. He hasnt been home in so long."

Oh no! I could feel my emotions rise up. The erge to dig a razor blade into my wrist was very great. "Itachi-Kin would always kiss away these dark erges i thought bitterlysweetly."

He just couldn't be dead! He was the greatest Ninja of all time!" I moaned. 'And I need him.' I though.

"I can't bear to see a purrdy girl cry!" naruto illustrated.

"I'mnot crying!" I screamed pushing Naruto away.

"Ay, yeah. I know you are strong." Naturo nodded. A pretty green crystal necklace humg from his neak.

"You think so?" I beamed. My tears drying.

"Yeah. I know so! Anyway, i wanna find Sasuke too! He ows Sakura child support! And he also owes me a fight!" Naruto raised his fists. I could see the fiery passion in his voice and in his deep green eyes, "i love! Fighting Saukes!'

They were such a deep green i could feel my heart Flutter.

"For someone from Konoha, you sure are nice." I said pushing Narutos arms back so I could stand up properly. I hadn't forgotten he was an enemy tho!

"Thanks i try!" Naruto replied excitedly. He took my hand carefully and helped me up. "Come on, he said, let me take you to all of Sasuke's favourite places around town! I am sure he will be in one of them."

"Great!" I smiled. It was a genuine smile I only reserve for my most clossest friends and family. 'And... And for Itachi-kun!' A pang went threw my chest. But maybe now also Naruto-kun?

"Hehe it's been so long since I hung out woth a pretty girl!" Naruto said itching the back of his neack nervously as he les us both out the Door

"I'm not pretty" i said, stop saying lies."

"Heheh." Naruto giggled as if he was in on a joke only he was in on. "Anyway, come on!" He said with a flourish, "let's go to the grave yard! Sasuke loves dark things!"

Okay. I said taking Naruto's offered hand. "Take me to the grave yard!" Our feet made little pattering sounds as we walked across the roof tops.

"I am one step closer to finding Itachi!" I realized with a jolt.

Sugouil!


	5. Sxcroll 5

**Scroll 5 (chapiter 5)**

We went to the graveyard and I drifted amung the tomestones. I doned a gothic wispy look about me as i stared emptily at the names of the dead.

Naruto stopped and looked at me with an indeering cute rugged boy consurn.

"Mirage, what is wrong"? I felt myself get weak and fall down as he cot me.

"MIRGGE!" HE SHOuted.

"Na… ru… to… Ita.. suke…" I mumbled gingerly to him with eyes almost closed.

Naruto placed me on a very nice bench. I awoke some time later.

"Naruto!?" I screemed shirly. I began to teer up as i couldnt find him.

"Here I am" he said, grining. I turned around and he was their. "I was looking for Satsuke while you were resting."

"So sleepy!" I yelled as I rubbed my eyes. "Did you find Narutto?"

"No, he doesnt seem to be here."

I felt hot tears well in my eyes hotly. "Whats wrong?" Naruto asked me carely. "Dont' worry, he will find Sasuki! AND Itachi!"

"Its not that" I said breathingly. "I'm sad because I didn't help you at all." Naruto grabbed me by the rists and pulled me to my feet. "DONT' SAY THAT!" HHE SHOUted.

He growled like a puppy before he realeysd that he was being too RUFF! Then he let me go and mumbeld "Im sorry"

I coked my head and gigled thru my tears. "Naruto, its okay! You were a big help today!" Suddenly a sureiken suddenly sliced thru the air past me and sliced into a gravestone.

"OMG" shouted. We looked up to the top of the mosuleum and their stood Sasuki.

"Did you say you were looking for me?" he smirked annoyingly.

"Oh yes Sasuki!" I beemed.

"Well, I wasn't looking for you." he smirked annoyingly. "I was looking for a fight!" Naruto growled.

"Ninja BLAST" naruto shouted, clasping his hands together and creating a strong wind. It shot at Sasuki, but he swiftly doged it so that it only made him lok cooler blowing thru his hair.

"Nice try, Na-stupid-o" he smirked annoyingly. "POISON BLAST" he yelled retchidly.

Naruto was too busy looking at me to see if i was okay to notice the blast. it hit him direclty and he was poisoned. "NARUTO" I yeld. The urge to cut was strong and i had no one to comfort me now. Naruto bukled to his knees and groand.

"kekekeke" Sasuki screamed meanly. "Catchya later guys." He bounced away out of reach. I felt all of my dreams bouncing away from me. "HELP" I yelled.

Just then, Sakura apeared with a first ade kit, looking cros. "Jeez Naruto, do you ever stay out of trouble?"!


	6. Chhapter 6

Chater 6 - In whicxh Revelations Happenb

"Truble is my middle name!" naruto grinned at me as Sukura took out the Poision from his body, "Hahaha that Suusuke is such a kidder!"

"That was susuke!?" I exclaimed, "He seems so diffrent from the Itachi I knew." ' _Could anyone so untamable really be reladded to may love?_ ' Mirage thought lazily. " _Then again he was really cool when the wind went threw his hairs.'  
_  
"Yeah, Itachi, is P- cool. Sauke is special in uder ways tho. He looked away his face red for a second (AN: OMG! SAsunaru! So Kwaii Hawt! X3) I instantly Was alert to some feeling that were deeper gooing on. I guess Sauke and naruo new each other from a long time ago. they had such an intese bond. It was humbling to watch."Anyway, yeah, Sauke probably busy but we can keep going round town to see if u poeple know more about where to finde Itachi's body."

"HIS NOT DEAD!" I shooted!"

"Ahhh girrl, you keep beliveing it!" (AN: Believe it!)"

"Okay I will!" I gasped hapilly. Nauto nodded his approval, his intense eyes making me look at my nails to check if the purple nail polish had rudded of. It hadn't it still looked mighty liitle tribute to Itachi-Kun. He liked Purple nails to.

"COOL!" naruto annouced suddenly jumpin up. I was worried the poison would still be hurtin him bu he seemed tip top. 'Heh. I should have knownm. I thought glumly, ' _Only teh Avenging Angel sickness is truley bad._ "

Naruto grabbed Mirage's hand reashuringly, "Come on Mirage, lets go down to the twon. we can check the Ninja Home depo and the bar for Cluuues." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, his Foxy like whiskers giving him a fox like appearence.

The world seemd to pulsate, like when on tv someon is havin a psychic vision.

"AggggggGGGGG" I gaspeds.

Suddenly I knew he had a Jinjurki spirit insod him! I gapepd\ Naruto was one of **those** people! Sudddenly, I ddin't know how to feel. I felt sick, and betrayed, and confusde, and betyeaed. Should't naruto have told Mirage?"

"I am probs going to go to the bar on mai own." I told him making sure to leak a little sas into my voice.

"Naruto cock his head surprised by the attitude change."

"Well, excuuuuse me," But then he laughed, I could feel some of my resolve to hate him crumbling. He was just SOOO sweet and cUTE! " Lots of people in his child hood probably didn't like him growing up but tan he grew up kind anyway! Wow waht a saint.

hey nO worreid" He reached out his hand to wipe away a tear I hadn't known I've been cryting. "I'll just go to Ninja Homes Depo To finish up a deck I've been building. You go to fa BAr and we can catch up la8tr."

I took a step away from ythe man I knew as Nauto-kun and nodded once. My resolve was strong. |"Kay." I said valiently. Perhapse by then my tratorious heart would let me see passed our then I had to keep my mind and my heart on the mission! Save Itachi-un!

Little did Mirage know of that in that very bar should would find her disteny! The girl, after walking some far distances away from Naruto, the girl found herself outside a non-descript, huge wooden building. It was square in nature but had a traditional Japannippon roof complete with deck and a liitle koi shaped ountain that was deinatly really cute! ! The wooden frame was complete unpainted except fror two verticle whitle lines which I can only gues are there for artistic purposes.

"wow." Mirage looked around, 'Itw aas getting so dark!" I looked at my watch sure enough the usarabbit moon would be high in the sky. I was missing my home terrbly but Mirage knew she had to go in.

For Itachi-kun, and Naruto-kun, and Sauke, and and

FOR DESTINY!


	7. Scroll 7

**Scroll 7: chapiter 7: mirage bar destiny / oh terrible boys !**

I walked in and fowned the building was a bar. Naruto said it would be a bar and it wase a bar. I stratened my back and struted in to try to fit in. But I was e wasting my efort! It was a totally dive inside. Old ahjussis lined the bar, murming to eachother as they guzzled down drinks that smelled like car flewid to me. The cushons on the seats were worn: the tables sprinkled with holes and marks from rambunctions customers.

I cleared my throat, covering my mouth to be lady like.

"ITACHI" i screamed. an old man spat his drink ot. "omg was I loud" I said?

"Keep it down stupid girl!" Konoharmaru said loudly commanded. He wore a tag that said OWNER on it. He was drying glassis while his Agumon washed dishes behind him. "ROAR" it roared said.

I trotid through the building, trying to ignore the smell of damp would. I noticed that there were some booths at that back that looked out of place. They shined with cleaness, with red cushons and chery wood tables. Fine cloth hang from the sealing to block the faces of those worthy enouph to grace these VIP tables.

 _Well I thought. Itachi is sure hansome enouph to sit there, KEKEKE._

I peeled up the curtins to see who sat at each booth. Mostly it was people I don't care abot. But at the last table, two gentle [AN: they won't be gentle! don't be fooledish like Mirage!]-men sat in suits and paperboy hats.

"YOWZA!" the ugliers one said. "What a prety dame. Sitter down"

The sort of cool one grabbed me and pulled me into the booth. "Ey doll. Name's Kakashe. This ugli guys name is….. GAI. Gedit? Gai; guy?"

I crossed my arms, unimpressed. "Either a yous chumps know Itachi?"

They both gapsed with vein marks floating above their heads.

"Ey boss!" the mostly ugly one said "this dame's fiesty!"

The hotsort of one smiled with his eyes closed like slits. "Good. We needa fiesty dame round here." "FOR WHAT?" I yelled loudly.

"We want you to hang out on Okura avenue, find a fella with some money and-"

The kind of hot one grabbed his frend (but they don't seem very much like frends!) and gave him a dirty lok. I couldent here what he wipspered but it was a secret. Then he turned to me. "What my not very attractive friend is trying to say is we are hiring and you seem like an ideal candidate."

"ME?" I said. I couldent help being a bit flatered. A job me? I could be an independent girl! That is, until I save up enouph to buy a house to live with Itachi in. [AN: can all the other boys live dounstairs? ╨ o ╨ KEKE] That night I was standing on Okura avenue. I was wearing some very tight and uncomftertable clothes the two boys gave me. They leened on the side of a building and watched me.

"SIGHHH" I said. I was starting to think about Itachi. Finding him felt like being a turtle trying to reach a piece of food and the food hops away everytime I stick my rinkly neck out to reach it. I startid to cry. The two boys loked at eachother with dis may.

"WHAT ARE YOU BUMS DOING?" yeled a voice. It was Kohomarmu with his little friend Agumon. GRRRRRR it grrd. The two ugly except one isn't super ugly boys made like beetles and RAN! I was so confused. I flet used I dont know why. I collapsed to the ground and cried. Agumon hugged me. You're looking for Itachi-kun?" Kohormarmu said. "Why didn't you tell me!"


	8. Cha 8

Chapter 8: WORLD WAR AGU

Kokomaru began to speak wizzly; "Itaki was last seen leaving the village on his flashy nineja motorbike. (AN: U no liek those bad-ass HARLEYZ) "The only people who say him was myself and lady Tunnode. We think that he must have been heading-" Just as Kobomanaru was finishing his explanation, Agumon fiercely chowdered his head. "CHOMPYYYYYYY" Agumon reveeled. Blood splashed upon my ensemble, making it look ever more coordination. "Oh noe! Bad Akunamatuta-Mon!"

Kokomar's eyes flunged onto the cement and I noteeced they had the SHARUNGAN. Agumon was brave indeed. He began to speak to me in a masculine tone. "Merge, my child. I am not actually Akunom. I am your spirit guide." SUDDENY, SHINING LIGHTS CAME OUT.

"AHhhhhhh so brightly

A cute little rat sat upon my shoe. "Hi. I am your speeret guide. My name is Rooty Tooty. You know, that cute cooking rat from a movie where rats can cook but they can't cook because they are rats and not humans but he really really wants to cook because his dream is to cook so he grabs onto this guy's hat and he can cook there but the guy gets in trouble because he actually can't cook without the rat who isn't allowed to cook-"

"SHADDUP ROOOODIE" Screamed I. How dare he waist my Peersious time. I need to be finding Itash. (AN: She is so in love)

"Fine." Shaid Roomy Podie. "Let us commence."


	9. Chatter 9

Chatter 9. Shattered Jeanes

:Do you know Billy Jeen?

No Merage scoffted.

"Hr's not my lover."

"What the fuck you oldie? why don't you listen to Slipknot. I also alos like 1direection. (AN: RIP ZANE!) Effervescence is also amaze

That's my fave song!" Roodie rambles on.

Just then SAkura appeered.

"Merge! you slut hoar bit. Fuck! how dare you sleep with Itachi and Sausuke and Naruto and Gai, and Kakak, and adn Augumomom!

"WAAAAT? I exclamed! What was this crayzee girl on. Gap! did she had the Ninja Avengeong Angel sicknees?

"GASP! thiis worse than I thought! The sickness was spreeding!"

"I don;tknow you beach!" What doing here?"

Saukura pushed Merage.

"Oh no you don't!" I hit Sukura with my OPEn PALM 100 years of pain

SUCKAH!"

"Haha! Nice one Mirorrage! Rooty Tuttuy yelped! Then he jumped up and bite Saukura and gave her the Ninja plauge, Saukura glowed green for a second before she died of the ninja plauge.

"It's still not as bad as the Avenging ANGEl sickness." I scoffed pointidly, brushing one of my long lokes of raven black hair behind my ear. I could feel tears begin to well in my eyes but I knew I had to stay strong!

"Come on Rutyu Tuty said blustfully, "we have to find the leader of the village to tell them about the danger!

"Naruto-kun" My eyes fluttered.

Just then, my phsyica visions kicked in. I could see ma arms explodin into a million tiny sweet Minions (AN: don't sue me!) They ran and made cute noises I couldn't. Rooty Tooty popped by. "Animanted films are the future, Merge. See I told ya?" Ah, that cocky Roodie.

"Na-Ruuu- TOE!" I didn't even feel the flor when I fainted.

Somewhere far far faaaaar away Itash began snapping in time. "Sakuuuka is not my loofer, she's just a girl (AN: Is she?) who clams that I am the oneeeee."

When the song was done Itachi looked at the moon.

"Miragee," The name was as sweet as candy on his lips.


	10. Chaptar 10

CHAPTEr 10 - A New Furrend?

"Achoo!" Mirage sneexed is someone singing about me?

Probably. (AN: But that's for l8ters ;-)\\\0

Mirage's long honeysuckle hair fluttered in the morning breeze "Ahhhshe said. Today was a new day. There were so many hauses in Klonowa. It was so diffrent from the Village of Broken Sky which had a much more mystical and misty air about it.

"Wow." Mirage whispered to Rooty, "It's been so long since we had any leads to where Itachi may bee yat I feel like my profesional investigation has come to a stand still."

"Why don't you just ask someone!" This is Itachi-Khan's hometown. Everyone here grew up with him. Rooty-Tooty said greatly.

"I guess it worked with Narruto-kun," mirage conseeded. Rooty twooty is the best spirit guild of all time.

"Wat about that guy!" Rooty Tooty pointed a delicate claw at a passing stranger.

"HEEEEEEYYYY!" Mirage called

AYEEE WHADYA YA WANT! YA TWO EYES FREAK!

"Wha-wha?" Mirage had a startle. Who is this approaching with dat manly swagger?

A boy wearing a grey jacker with furry black fringe intered the arena. He had weird split puples like a lion. And sweet red fanngz tats down his face. WOOF! (AN: OMG don'ts you just wanna get those tatts soooo bad?)

Did I mention he had a white doggy with him? Because he did!

Grrr "Grred Rooty Tuuty" "Grr said the dog.

"Oh my gAWd!" I love your jacket! I said beaming! What store did you get it at? I bet it was Ninja Bower.

"WAAA, YOU IS A WEIRD GIRL."Kiba grruffed. He was looking at me side long, through half-lidded eyes. "BUT, I GUESSS YOU ARE KINDA CUTE."

"Hu-huh Wat? I-I" I sputtered, "You are lying!"

"NAW. HEY WANT TO TRY SOMETHING?"

"IF YOU STOP SHOUTING!" I shouted. Feeling my emotions spill ouut of me! Gawd, he must think I am so weird!

"Kekekekek" Kiba licked a fanged lip., "what ever you want doll face."

"Do you know Itachi-kun?" I gathered all my couraged to ask him, puffing myself up.

"Sure. Don't everyone?"

"NO!" Miagare thrrough up her hands.

"Heyyy.. Tell you wat! I'll tell you all I know if you kiss me!"

Oh it;'s another terrile boy! WAT THE did that Gai Sensi-Chan send u? Miarge slapped him! Why did all the boys want to get into her swimming drwas? It wwaszn't like she was pretty or anything.

Only Itachi-kin ever thouht she was truly pretty. EVEN after the horrible angelious skinless.

"You ade so chic and trey bo ho!" Merk cried ang girly.

"You tell em'" Rooty cheered, "Kick his ass!"

"Now, Rooty! It's no time fur violence! Don't you remebet I have to find my love?"

"Oh yeah."

Rooty paused and shook himself, But look Merge! THat Kia guy is CRAZY He's eating a person as we speak!

"Wat huh?"

Merge spun around and sure enough Kiba, the man who had tried to seduce her was choping on some biotch in pink hair.

"Wat wat?"

Kiba came back whiping his blooody red face., "Heh, sorry about that. I guess I got hungry."

"WHAT ABOUT ITACHI!" I was so sickof games. I just wanted my loover back to me. Was that really so much to ask for?

"Well I guess you prooved yourself to be really strong." Kiba bowed his head a little in acceptance and admiration.

"Here you go- You can have my priceless family tresure." Kiba dug into his ninja bag and pulled out a lether bound tomb. Here this is my families blood lie ttresure it is a journal about ITAchi. Use it with care and

"Taank you!" Mirage said reaching for the pilfered prize."

"Ah ah ah" Kiba waggled a finger. You gotta do one last thing for me toots!" I need something real special from the kies of you.

"What do you need! I'll gie you anything!" Mirage was soooo desperate.

"Just lift up yer arms a titch like you are reaching a high sheldf." Kiba instructed like a swim instructor.

"Like this Mirage liffted her arms as instructed."

"I instructed that and uare doing it right Kiba threw back his head and howled out a laughed. Kepp doing it! Okay!" irage nodded.

Mirage's outfit, A cunning green drece with snake like boot sand leggings clung to her curves tigtly showing off But not too much of her almond were no sleeves only delicate green riddons around her songlessly in the wind.

Her beared bare arms began to shake and swet with the effort of keeping them up right in the air.

"Tec- HOw long am I supposed to keep this up." Mirage felt her resolve waver. She had to do this thoough. For everyone believeing in her! And for Itachi-Kun!

'-Almost… THUR" Quick like a chidori Kiba pulled out a crystaline vile from his waste coat and held it up to Mirage's exposed, silky smoodth armpit. Where beads of sweat were begining to form!"

"HUH! WAT THE HECK YOU WEIRD FETISH PERV! Mirage wanted to swat at his with her Ninja- stardust punch attack. Stronger than Nijis weak as 1oo palms that;'s for certain, but she did not dared drop her arms.

KIba, gathered her precious droplettes. And wen his casket was full he corked the vile and put it away. He grinned, all tothily at her, kekek nice, I can make this into a potent drug y'know! Thes sweat from Fallen angels is vurry pricey. I already have cliants lined up. Iruka Sensei, Hatake Sensei. SO many custermors. I'll be ritcher than T

He corked the vile and slid it away, "Just be lucky it"s you sweat I take and not other liquids. Hahah or you could have ended uop like that girl- "Kiab poited a slender finger over at Sakura who was stil bleeding feaiercly. WHAT a mess!

"Because I',m rich now I don't care about this es stupido book!" He threw it up in the heir and Mirage caught it dexteriyt.

"BYE- GIRLD DOG! I"LL SEE YOUR CUTE FACE AROUND SOME OTHER TIME YAY!"

Kiba got on his motocycle and sped away. Yip yuip. Akemaru headed after his wake.

"I-m..im not cute… bake" Mirrage mumbled under her breadth. That Kiba guy sure was weird, but at last she had answers she had the Book OF Itache!

Mirage held up her prize, the afternoon sun hitting it at just the right angel so it sparked red. Like a phoniex climing out of the ashes. So too would Mirage learn the secrets she so desperatly craved.

"Page 1…. " Mirage read loud.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Page 1**

Mrge was quaking in her bootz. She cud feel the tension floating of the pages of Ikaku's book... "Oh how can I ever open this?!" She was attempting to read, but teers filled her eye jellies. The bootz were snakeskin and still squaking.

Squuezing her lids titly, Mirage let the calming face of Itch enter her mind soul vision chakra imagine eyelid mind.

"Itach... How can I read these words myself alone? I forgot vowels." Mrrg realized the shocking truth...

She can't reed!

GASP " RUD TUT I CANNOT REED THIS NON FICTION!

Roofy tutted. "Hmph. uneducated swine." His eyeballs rolled in a sassy way as he scholasticed reading the Ney York Time.s.

If I can't Read this" Marge thought, "Maybe Rutty can!"

YO RUTTTYDOOD read me a bedtime story!" Mirage pleaded.

"Sure." Roodt oblidged. He cleRed his throught and began to read the page. Marge's heart was racinf like a hot wheels.

"Once upon a time there was an illiterate pair of boobs named MirNge. She couldn't read so her boyfriend killed himself. The end." ONG RRUTTY! MARGE SOBBED.

SHE NEEDED TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO REED IT!


	12. Papyrus 12

**Chapter 12 - Contagion**

Marg felt sum kinda beetrayeal from her young rat friend. "He is bean so HEATED like somebody set his hot pockets aflame!" ARERRRHHHGHHH, Merge threw several martinis. CRASH.

She reely needed somebody who had da ninja power of educational literacy, doe. OH who, can WE TURN TO in these hard times, readers?

(AN: if u need help reading, u should ask an adult. It's so important dese days didya know 32 MILLION ADULTS IN THE ADULTS IN THE ADULTS OF AMERICA CANT READDDDD?! THIS IS NO JOKE GUYS)

"Hoo can read dis phuto graph book? Oh wai, there's no photos. MY BADNESS." Mirage's pearl-laced silk nightgown shimmered with her efforts to understand the strange glyphs and her opulescent nail polish and lip glass from MAC (AN: dat store is such a fuckin rip off but it's so preee) were uncannily matched. "WHO IN KOONA READS?!"

RUBBY?! "WHO REEDS IN THAT DANG HOLE OF A VILLAGE?" ropey looked at her like she was perhaps a germ. "Shikamaru. He likes to do that. Reading." RUDDY said softly, with a broken heart. "I used to read too, last chapter…. Not anymore…" poor ropey. Everyone shed a tear. He was so matoooir, "Ripey you're such a whiny little MARKER why can't you just help me for once godaamn ratboy sometimes, why I oughtta-" Merge kicked Roody Toortu with her steel-toes boots from Hot TOpic.

GERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Roody was sent flying, blood pouring from all his ORIFICIES! NO!

(AN: Blasting off again~ HAHA #TEAMROVKET)

OERm. I didn't know me own strength! OH NO my foots gave Ruppty the Avenging Anegls' SiCKNESS!" NO!

"No u dumb twat, it's cuz you kicked the shit outta my damn liver and COmpton. GET ME TO THE ER MERGE!"

"Mirage's tears began falling as crystal drops of pure lovingness at her friend's sad situation and pain that was caused not by her, but by the angel sickenss it is truly a heartless ailment. "Okay, Ropty just for you I will do anything my sweet and loveable rate friend."

Marge sobbed cleanly. "Roody… You're… You're my…"

"SPIT IT OUT TOOTS!"

"BEST FRONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND!1111111111111"


	13. Lucky Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - CODE Blue for Mirage-Kun!**

Beeeeep…. Booop…. Beeeeep….. Booooooop…

"Hey Roooogy we're in the ninja ER now, okay lil pal?" Marge was kind and full of cornerrnn.

"I know, MErge." Everytime Roody spoke, more blood came out his nose and eyes.

"Don't speak, little one. We shall be together again in heaven… I will pray to our lord JEEZUS. Lerme do the lord's ninja prayer of chakra balancing for dying rats now okay hush."

MErge croughed and began her beautiful reciteimbgent with solemnnesss:

"Our Itash in heaven, halloween be your name. Your sharingan come (AN: OMG NOT THAT U PERV), your will be done, on ninja ball as it is in ninja. Give us this day our daily kunai, and forgive us our baka, as we also have forgiven our Sasusuke-kun, and Roopy, and Sakura CHANNN, and KIBA KUN, and Johnny Depp for hitting AMber Heard. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil."

"Merge that was fucking beautiful. I am full of tears expcept for that rats can't cry, so I'm clogged up with blood and teerz thanks for that ya really helped me out here." rooty didn't look too impressed.

Merge was INFLAMED. SHE PUT HOURS INTO THAT! SHRIEK! AND BOM BOOM!

"What's this now?" A severe looking young man with a ponytail walked into the ER. "Miss, may I ask why you are making such a commotion in the ER? There are patients here who are trying to rest and heal. Some of them even have the terrible Avenging Angel's Sickness." He glared at her.

MARG COULDN"T BELEEF HER EARS. "My friend has it two. He has it… Don't judhe meeee. I can only bee judged by Miley Cyrus…" She broke down like an old truck, her engine awash in memories of Itachi-kun. "ITACHI KUN HAS IT TOOOO MAN!"

"I don't know who Itachi-kun is, but you're going to have to leave the ER now. This is a place of healing, not of tomfoolery. You already broke half the patient's beds in your blind rage. Also, why is your shirt off?" He examined her with cool disdain.

"WHY WOODN'T IT BE IT'S HOT IN HER ETURN THE HEAT DOWN AND ALSO YOU KOONAHA NINJAS HAVE NO IDEA THE REAL MEANING OF SERVICE I CALLED THE AMOLENCE AND IT TOOK ALMOST FOUR MINUTES TO COME! FOUR MINIUTES IN THAT TIME ROOPFY COULDA KICKED THE BUCKET OKAY THATS SOME SERIOUX BSUINESS AND ALSO WHY CANT I GET ME SOME HAND SANITIZIER IN HERE ALL THESE DISGUSTING COUGHING CHILDREN WITH THE AAS (AN: AVENGING ANGEL SICKNESS) COUDL BE CONTANGUS. EW MY VILLAGE OF BROKEN SKYYY IS SO MUCH BETTER YOU GUYS ARE DA WORST WHERES THE SILVER STREWN HIGHRISES AND THE MYSTERY SPRINFS OF HEALING AND SOMETIMES ORGIES ALSO WHERE NATURO I NEED A COMPLAINT HUFF HUFF" Merge was outta bread. She had been talkin one long time. Hufffin away.

"Tsk." Shikamaru walked away, he did not have time for dis crazee girl.

Mirage watched him fade back intooo the annoymous bundle of crowd. "Wa-Wait-" Mirage called out to SHikamaru, but he was already gone, his pony tail like a shark's finn when the shark and it's fin go underwater and you can't seee it anymore.

"Did- Did I… Do sume thing wrong?" Mirage suddenly was overconsumed by unfounded insecurity. "Shika… Shika-chan?" Mirage had never felt so alone. It was like being an orphan again times 2. All those those children being mean to me…. She began to sobb. "That's four parents I lost now! MOM TIMES TWO DAD DAD"

Soft hot blue tears began to wilted down her chekes. She felt hot cold and balmy like some kind of tiger suffication was happinin here. "I need to escape this place…" THe walls were closin in.

"Ah-Ah SHEREIN TENSI- " Merge used one of her many might blood lanes to force push open the door to the hospiatal which was not automated for some reason, wow what time is this for realz the dark ageas? It sh=ure feels that way to Merge who is from the future.

AHHHH SPLINTERS! Mirge cried out as some splitered wood from the door forced it's way digging into her soft fleshies. YELP! She yelped, why Can't I do anything write? "I wish my fleshies and my heart was hard so i didn't feel the pain.


	14. Chapt 14

**Chadder 14 - Cave Scene! LOOK OUT!**

THat was the final straws Mirage felt like Itachi ajd the Ninja god were really against her. In one fluid, neko like moshun she flew out the chimney seeing no other means of escapee. COUHG COUGH Merge coffed out the sooty layers.

Where was she?

Mirage looked around she was in a ginormous desolated forrest with no people atall around. Or buildings especially hospitals which is too bad because her friend Rooty is sick is and she would like to go visit him. OH ROOTY! Mirage howled. SHe was feeling blue abu de abu di.

She walked tis lonely road, "Its the only one I know" Mirge sobbed, with delicate her seafoam red hair fluttered in the wond, it's playful trssles pantomining back and forth. Her matching foam slipers offered little warmth in the cold. Her fish-net like hand wraps also not really covering anything but DAMMMMN giiiirlll they did look fine.

Suddenly the Avernging ANgel sickness told a mighty hold of her with firm noodles. AHHH Mirage felt her psyce grow week, like uncooked spagetti. Knees weak her arms were heavy. She thought of her MOMS TIMES TWO and vommited already. WHyyy can't I save Itchi- Cun

Mirge wassad.

She wandered a bit but came across no one in her lonely.

THat- it! SHe pulled out a Kunai! (A/N - OMG TRIGGER WARNINGS MIRAGE IS GOING CUT A BIT SO IF THAT IS POTENTLY TRIGGERING PLEASE LOOK AWAY AND SKIP TO THE NXT CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU SBUD REALLY TAKE CARED OF URSELF. YOUR A REALLY GOOD PERSON WHO LIKES NARUTO LIKE ME SO I REALLY NEED YOU TO JUST UNDERSTAND THAT THESE YTHESE ARE REAL ISSUES BUT IT'S OKAY IF YOU DON"T WANT THEM. AND IN FACT IF YOU NEED HELP PLEASE CALL (800)-DONT-CUT or (800) 366-8288 for help. OK. Here goes….. Last warning!).

"Mirage. A voice cooled". It spoke to her like imagined silk. Pure and soft. burrowing over Merge like a blanket.

I- I know that voice. Mirage looked up to the broken sky her seyford eyes blinking with passion.

"Itach-kun."

(A/N- WOW! Itachi is here? Waaat? HAHA sorry for the cliff hanger but it was unrististable! :-)))


	15. Chapte 15

**Chapter 15**

Chapter 15-Reunion

I whipped ters frum my checks with the back of my hand. Itach-kun! How wnderful it was to hear hias voice after so ling!

"You basterd!" I yelled "If you can talk me, why didnt you talj me long ago?" I furiosly shooked my fist at his no body, since he's a ghost and ghost got no body :( So I can't even feel his adds!.

"Be calm my love angle" he whispered in my hear, i "wanted to talk to you, but the avenjing angle sickness made me not able! "

Dam! Anothr reson to find a way to atop it! Mist get yams! Despite the lack of body, itachi-kun and I had a privit moment together. Not for you to know about, pervs! You can't stop love! (AN: Hav u ever seen that real old movie Ghost?! So HAWT *nose bleed*)

Itacchi's POV

She has gotten ever more beatiful since I died. I gazed at her wavy, raven lucks and black mini-dress. If I had a body, I wuld be sooo hard rite now. (AN: He jus luvs ger sooooo much. So kawaiiiuuu)

She can do sonmuch, but she doesn't beliv in herself. How? Was is cuz thos bitches bullied her as a child? Becuz that was only cuz they were jealous she was so much atronger, prettier, and smarter than them. (AN: Remnd you of anyone, LOUISE?) I stood up ans brushed off the drit from my pants. There's no getting around it anymore. I must do this! No matter wat! But how? Jus as I was resloved to find the yams and finally stop it, Itchi-kun leaned down and my crumpled from, and in a coarse whisper

"Before you find the yams...There's something else..."  
"What?! Why do I have to do everything? If ur a gost, wouldn't it be easier for you to find stuf? You can go thru walls!"  
"Miarge... only you can do this. There is nonone more special then you." He pulled me to my feet  
"Sasuke and Nardo. They are kidnap!"

(AN: Anothr cliffhanger kekekeke sorry, not sorry! Leaf (geddit?) a revow!)


	16. Day 16

**Day 16 - A Clue**

I stared at Itachi-kun stnned. Kidnap? But...I ned them! Tear's welped up in my eyes. Nooooo! I must find them. "Good bye, Itouchi. I'll touchy you again. Someday..."  
"Fairwell, angle love. I beliefs in uuuuuuuuu~~~~" as he said that he disappered in a blue sparkle strem, like when someone gets scotty beamed in star warts.

How will I find then? Roody will know. "Telestrate no jetson!" I sjreiked elegantly

~Whoooiooosh;~

I looked arond. The hospital room! It worked. Morage, slyly tooked a piece of her irridesent blue hair behin her only ear. But.. somethin was worng. Rooty was gone! He mus be kidnap tooo? Any clue to follow?

Merage, quickly looked arund the room. Luckly she is better at clues then Shylock! (AN: Jon and him are best couple! FITE ME if u don ship them!)

She found a piece of dirt and sniffed it. It smelled like, The Chairman! She's recogniz how he makes dirt smell anyere. And she knew just were to find him. The Chirman. Her moriarty. Oly without the cray sexual tenson, amIrite? Sasue and narto must be there. And maybe Rooty. But Meirage was still mad at him for yelling at he earlier. But even how out of line he was tho, she would still halp him.

Mirage is just the best friends EVAR (AN: Some people...you mo who u r... are NAWT)

Cherman! Watch out! I am coming for u. You will not get away this tiome!

\- A brief interlewd-

Orochimaru gazed out over the trees of his forest home. He did not ask to be resurrected but here he was. Life was so strang and mysterious sumtimes.

Kabuto, that nerd with the glasses and snakey eyes leaned against a wall trying to look cool depite being a huge nurd with a ppponytail. "Tech" He lifted his head.

Orochiomaru continued to stare out lost in thought.

"Hey, Kabuto…" He started.

"Yeahz, boss?" Kabuto snapped to attenetion.

"I think I want a sex change."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Kabute was agape.

\- END INTERLOUD

Merge awoke with a screen

She lieed doen and tried not to cry. But cried she did. Her tears glistening like moon due. She didn't know where Naruto was ans she didn't know where Sauke was.

"Rooty, imm so lost."

"Roooooooty." Rooty Rootied, "you need to do something you stupid, girl."

" but what!? What do I do?"

"Look for them!" You are so bad at being a nonja.

No merge Noed. I'm not that bad of a Ninja... Crystline tears began to fall anewal. Leaving tracks along merges face just like the one's on her arms.

"They are my only connection to Itacho." She whispered.

"Talk to other Konoha memebers maybe they knoe something. Itachi-Dono was a really popular guy."

"Yeahhhh" mIrage nodded sagely. But to whome can i speak tooZ though? TO WHOM?"

Just then TenTen appeared!

"Weapons!" She exclaimed, "here have a knief! I give them them out the kids witg the candy."

"Oh thank you Merge said, weakly, breadless. "Thanks Tenten! Do you know where Itachi and Naturo and Sassy have gob too?" I'm real at a loss here.

"Ye" rooty added to be helpful.

"Ugghh... Atkasuki came and took them."

"What is Atkaatkasuki?" Merge axked wonderfully.

"Why do you wanna know?" Tenten narrowed her eyeds suspeciously.

"I just need to know for Itachi!"

"Afk! That guy was in Atkitsuki! You should get a good boi like Kiba or Dan!"

"Oh yeah. Dan is great." Merge coughed with dissonance. Purple curled hair pieces bobing up and down, "but I love itachi. You do understand love right!?"

"Ughhhhh." Tenten flinched, "ugh yeah of course I do!"

She stopped like a cow. "Baa! Fine. Well Atkitsuki probably took naruto and co to their mountain base. You woukd have to go go gadget get them!

Great! Mirage-kun grabbed her bag to go. Gambare!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - THe challengeing

Wait! Rooty Tootie jumped up onto Mirges soft cottonwhite hair. Delicately running a paw through the smooth spun silk texture. It was almos silver like in it's bioluminessesnce. Ghostly and etherial. A shroud of cloud-

"Mirage wait!" Don't you know what mountain tat is?" He spoke with convincing concernd

"Yeah, dude, of course I know, duh! It's the moaintouin that Narruto and Sauacake are at." We have to go there to rescue them to find iTACH EVERYONE NOWS THAT!

"Yeah but jeezw! THere is a curse you know!

"I gasped!" A curse! THtat can't be gud?

"No it can't be good Rooty agreede wisingly and with grace. If yiu go there you will die unless you have the special tresues.

"Special Tresures?" I tilted my head in a cite way, batting my long, volumious lasches up at Rooty. My Amythest eyes glowing with endevour and purposed. They complimented my lavender belt buckles and sparklingly electric blue nile polish.

I was defs going through a darker colour phase like goth but not moe like that one famous painter who I can;'t remember the name ofs blue phase but with also purple and lavender because just blue would be bording and no one would likee that except maybe Sauskaue because he always wears blue

"Yeh! The tresures," Well I man….." Rooty kicked at a pebble on the ground in an embarrased way. Augh! This rat was so testing JUSt. Spit It OUYT!

"Well tey are yams."

"WAAAAAT!?" Shock ran up my body causeing me to let out a tiny but still very cute surprised sswquuk.

"Yeah, te mountain was sealed by Ninja chiefs. THey hid the keys to their ultimate hideout in their favourite ingredients- YAMS!"

"YAMS!" Oh. Mr. G.

Mirag knew exactly what she had to do. She had to reach fdown to her most strongest of power reserves so she could rescue her friends from the evil force that had taken them. Like Liam Nieson in that one movie about saving her daughter she would have to do the ultimate arduios test to rescue and find her friends…

She would…

She would…

"HAVE TO STAR in A COOKING SHOW!"

"Oh head." Said a thoughtful Rooty


End file.
